


Johnlock Oneshots

by thebakerstreetlife



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebakerstreetlife/pseuds/thebakerstreetlife
Summary: Actually just what the title says. Johnlock oneshots.





	1. Too much time spend on dancing lesons

**Author's Note:**

> The style of writing might change from time to time. This will mostly be fluffy. Some will be short, some will be a bit longer.

Sherlock would be annoyed from the wedding planning from John and Mary.

And he won't text John in two days.

And then suddenly John would text:  
I need help.

And Sherlock would reply:  
With what? -SH

And John would text:  
Dancing.

Sherlock would ask:  
You want me to help you with dancing? -SH

John:  
I want you to teach me how to dance.

Sherlock:  
To dance what? -SH

John:  
Waltz.

Sherlock wouldn't reply.

John would send another text after 5 minutes:  
I will be over at 6pm so you have enough time to clean the flat.

Sherlock wouldn't reply but he would clean up and make a bit of space in the livingroom.

John would come over.

He would ask Sherlock why he didn't text him in the last days.

Sherlock would say he was busy.

John would ask with what.

Sherlock would say work.

John would laugh and ask if he is jealous.

Sherlock would say that he should get up so they can start practicing.

John would get up.

Sherlock would talk about the theortical part of a waltz.

John would be bored and tell him to just show him.

Sherlock would be confused when John would take his hand.

Sherlock would say that they have no music.

John would say he should play one of his recorded plays.

Sherlock would.

John wouldn't know what to do.

Sherlock would take Johns right hand and put it on Sherlocks left shoulder,  
then he would take Johns hand in his and would lay is free hand on Johns waist.

John would like the feeling.

Sherlock would too.

Sherlock would whisper:  
'Now take a step back with your right foot.'

John would do.

After a while John would know the choreography.

They would both dance through 221B and laugh.

After a while Sherlock would say:  
'All you have to do now is look up from the ground.'

John would look into Sherlocks galaxy eyes.

He would get lost in them.

Sherlock would look into Johns ocean eyes.

He would get lost as well.

They would both stumble and fall on the floor.

John would lay on top of Sherlock and laugh.

Sherlock would laugh as well.

John would lay his head on Sherlocks chest.

Sherlock would ask why,

John would say it’s comfortable.

Sherlock would start playing with Johns hair.

After a while John would look up to Sherlock,

and Sherlock would look at John,

and then John would roll down from Sherlock so he is next to him.

They would both lay on their sides so they can face each other.

And John would reach out for one of Sherlocks curls and spinn it around his finger.

And they would look each other in the eyes again.

And smile.

After a while Sherlock would get up and tell John they still need to practice a bit.

John would hold out his hand so Sherlock could help him up.

Sherlock would laugh and do so.

They would go back into dancing positions.

And they would start dancing.

And look at each other.

Soon, John would losen his hand from Sherlocks hand and his shoulder and cross both of this arms behind Sherlocks neck.

Sherlock would put both of his hands on Johns waist.

And suddenly he would pull him closer,

so there is no space between them left.

And John would stand on his toes so he is closer to Sherlocks face.

Sherlock would lean down a little, removing the last bit of space between their lips.

Everything around them would start spinning.

John would burry his hands in Sherlocks hair.

Sherlock would moan a little.

John would giggle about that but wouldnt stop kissing him.


	2. To the very best of times, John.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it should have been... or at least that would have been better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the style of writing a little in this one, hope you don't mind too much

‘Since this is probably the last conversation I will ever have with John Watson, would you mind giving us a moment?’

Mycroft nodds his head, everyone gets into the car and drives away.

'I don’t know what to say.’

'Neither do I.’

'The game is over.’

'The game is never over, John.’

John starts tearing up a bit 'I will miss you so so much.’, he whispers and unexpectedly hugs Sherlock, hiding his face in his coat.

Sherlock is a bit suprised at first but then lays one arm around John and starts stroking his hair with the other.

They stand like this for a bit. John, hiding his face in Sherlocks coat, crying and Sherlock, trying to calm John down, stroking his hair, his heart breaking with every sob.

'John?’, Sherlock whispers after a while, pulling John away gently 'I really have to go.’

John looks at him, tears streaming down his face 'Please, stay.’, he whispers, his voice cracking.

Sherlock carefully takes Johns face in his hands, to whipe away the trears 'I can’t, you know that.’, he says.

John doesn’t stop crying.

'John, listen.’, Sherlock whispers, still having his hands on Johns face gently whiping away the tears which won’t stop running down Johns cheek 'listen, you will be okay. You will live your life without me. You will go back to Mary and have a wonderful child and you will be the most amazing father and you will forget about me and be happy. Okay?’

John closes his eyes, not able to keep them open because everything blurrs in front of him. 'H-How could I possibly..forget you?’, John whispers.

Sherlock smiles gently. 'Time’ he says, kissing Johns forehead.

'No, no I don’t want that.’ John says suddenly, opening his eyes again.

Sherlock pulls John into a hug again, his lips resting on his head, kissing it a view times. 'For me,’ he whispers, trying not to cry himself 'please.’ he adds still kissing Johns head.

John looks up 'Why do you keep kissing my head?’ he whispers, his eyes red from all the tears and and his nose red as well.

'Because I can’t kiss your lips.’ Sherlock says, sadly smiling.

'Y-you want to?’, John asks.

Sherlock nods.

John stands on his toes and pulls Sherlock down at his coat collar so their faces are only inches apart.

Sherlock lays his hands around Johns hips.

A few moments they just stand like that, drwoning in each others eyes when Sherlock suddenly leanst down a bit, removing the last bit of space between Johns lips and his.

It feels like the world would explode. Everything around them starts spinning and just for a moment they forget that they will have to seperate now.

Johns hand finds his way to Sherlocks curls, slightly pulling at them.

Sherlock pulls John closer, so he can cross his arms behind his back, moaning a bit when John knits his hair.

John giggles a bit about the moan but he doesn’t stop kissing Sherlock. Not even a bit.

They have to pull away to catch their breath eventually.

Johns hand, goes back to Sherlocks coat collar but Sherlock doesn’t let go.

'Come back,’, John whispers 'for me.’

Sherlock looks at him and nodds.

'I’ll wait for you’, John adds, going back on his toes to kiss Sherlock again but he takes a step back.

John looks confused.

'I’m afraid if I kiss you again, I won't pull away and they would have to drag me into this stupid plane’, Sherlock tries laughs a bit.

John laughs a bit as well 'Come on.’ he says, kissing Sherlock.

Sherlock kisses him back.

John pulls away 'text me.’, he says.

Sherlock nodds and goes into the plain, not daring to look back at John, because he would never leave him if he would.

The plain starts.

I love you -SH

I love you too -JW


	3. Just tell him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft snaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to upload again. Thank you for all the nice comments

Sherlock and Mycroft would sit in 221B and Mycroft would keep telling Sherlock about a case he wants him to look at. Sherlock wouldn’t even listen to Mycroft and just reply ‘hmmm’ once in a while because he would be too distracted looking at John, who would make tea in the kitchen and would have trouble to get the tea from the top shelf. Sherlock put it there because he thinks its really cute when John can’t reach it without stepping on a chair or ask for help.

After a few minutes John would look at Sherlock, who would be looking at him out of his chair as well and they would both smile at each other. Sherlock would get up to help John without paying any attention to Mycroft, who would be incredibly annoyed at this point. He would look at Sherlock giving John the tea, standing very near him, both smiling at each other, looking into each other’s eyes for moments that seem like ages for every person who wasn’t involved in their starring contest.

Mycroft would sight very loud and Sherlock would look at him and sit back in the chair, still not listening and still looking at John.

John would come in the living room with tea. He would hand Mycroft a cup and then he would give Sherlock his cup, who would take the cup smiling and whispering 'thank you’ and John would still hold Sherlock’s cup even though Sherlock is also holding it and he would whisper back smiling 'you’re welcome’ not breaking eye contact with Sherlock.

Suddenly Mycroft would get very, very annoyed and a bit angry, stand up and snap: 'FOR GODS SAKE SHERLOCK, JUST TELL HIM ALREADY!’

Sherlock would be shocked and look at Mycroft in confusion and John would look at the ground.

'Tell him what?’ Sherlock would ask.

Mycroft would look at Sherlock very angry and roll his eyes. 'As always, little brother, you see but you do not observe. He feels the same.’

John would look at Mycroft in disbelieve.

Sherlock would ask: 'R-Really?’

And Mycroft would nod and say 'Yes, really. Now do me and everyone around you a favor and just tell him. I’m getting sick of this game.’

Sherlock would turn to John and say: 'I-I love you.’

They would finally kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I can't promise to upload regulary and I'm still testing this.. but thanks for reading and leave me your opinion and I also take requests :) <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still testing this so... yeah just tell me if you like it or if you think I should continue this. Thanks for reading btw


End file.
